Date with a vampire
by dommni
Summary: the Teen Titans run into a vampire,and dont know what to do with her! CH 4 IS UP!. AND THANK U 4 REVIEWING! it means alot to me. Enjoy!
1. stranger in the darkness

*** I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned here. Any resemblance to reality (which id be surprised if it had any) is completely coincidence***  
  
"I can hear something!" shouted Beast Boy from the sky as he turned back into a bat and swooped under a tree.  
  
"We'll find it, soon enough we'll get it," Robin said ignoring Beast Boy and over turning a park bench.  
  
"What is it Beast Boy hears that we cannot?" Starfire asked stupidly, aiming her false question to Robin who ignored her also. It was Cyborg who responded.  
  
"It's probably just another damn bat," Cyborg mumbled as he looked up in the dark sky.  
  
They had been searching for a stolen nuclear-blaster piece. It had been stolen earlier that day, but of course the all mighty TEEN TITANS (which I do not happen to own, I am just using them in my story thank you) brought the idiot wrong doer down. Unfortunately, they had not considered the consequences of breaking and losing a piece of nuclear material in the process.  
  
As Raven chanted her all famous words (which I cannot spell for the life of me) and separated the branches and leaves of a bush, as bat soared out and swept into darkness. With a soft thump, the Teen Titans knew that Beast Boy had just turned back into a human. Their eyes all flicked back away from his shadowy figure and back to their searching, except Ravens. Her eyes squinted and glowed black as she peered into the darkness. As glowing piece of radioactive, nuclear material rolled out from the darkness.  
  
"Yes! You've found it Beast Boy!" Shrilled Starfire as she clasped her hands together and beamed.  
  
"I did.?" Beast Boy asked as he landed close to Raven, whose focus intensified into the darkness provided by the tree.  
  
Robin's jaw dropped. Cyborg glanced nervously from the dark figure to Beast Boy, Starfire just mumbled nonsense words.  
  
A pair of red eyes glowed from the darkness and slowly backed away.  
  
Robin pounced into the darkness and a thud announced that he had knocked the stranger to the ground. For a split second, a light flashed, it had been Robin's flashlight, one of the many gizmos on his belt. But with a high pitched, girly squeal, the neon blue flashlight clicked off and Robin stumbled back out of the shade of the tree. " What the-?" began Beast Boy but he didn't finish, he and the rest of the teen titans backed off as Starfire reached out and arm in fear for Robin, he was still stumbling backwards trying to go uphill.  
  
With a distinct *hiss* something lunged from the shadows at Robin. All of the teens screamed, and the now able to be seen figure jumped back, making for the safety of the shadows. But Raven was too quick for the girl. With and Azrath, Mentriom, and a Zintohs, the character was dragged back towards the teams, whimpering and struggling against the invisible bindings around her.  
  
** she was a vampire** They were surprised when the petit, pale, blonde headed, harmless looking girl opened her mouth in horror as she was dragged unwillingly towards the stricken teens ( they were as scared of her as she was of them). To, long, white, distinct fangs glinted in the light from a far off street lamp. Her golden blonde hair was twisted cutely in a harmless, pig-tail style and her clothes looked a mix of goth and prep.  
  
Raven, keeping her hold, with the rest of the team gasped as the girl changed into a bat and began to soar off, when Cyborg fired up his sonic cannon, not aiming to kill, but the light glowed from the cannon, paralyzing the frightened bat. It fell to the ground and before it hit the ground it was the girl again, whimpering, covering her eyes pitifully on the ground and finally, passing out. 


	2. Beast Boy's trust

She jerked up, only to find that she had been bound by some kind of, well, binding. She was fairly happy to find herself in a dark room, but where she was, she couldn't tell. Something had happened. She had been flying around and found the glowing piece. And then she heard the bat, and sensed that it wasn't truly a bat, she thought he was another vampire, and still did. It had been so confusing, why didn't he recognize her? She had found whatever it was he had been looking for, and returned it. And now she was lying tied up in who knows where?! What next?!  
  
A door cracked open only slightly, but the artificial light that seeped in towards her(that normally wouldn't of harmed her, but the room was so pleasingly dark she couldn't help it) burned her eyes. But the door snapped quickly shut again. No one had entered, someone just felt like torturing her with slivers of light and sound from a place she didn't know. But someone had entered.  
  
Earlier, Beast Boy was the only titan who had not regretted bringing the vampire back to the tower, tying her up, and leaving her in the laundry room. They didn't know what to do with her now, Beast Boy insisted that they shouldn't leave her in the middle of a dark park, in the middle of the night, alone and unconscious. Robin did happen to agree with this one. So Starfire was cooking away in the kitchen madly, as Raven dazed off to the place she always went when she wanted to be alone, but couldn't. Robin paced around and glanced as Cyborg who was looking up everything he could find in " Virtual Library" ( I doubt that this does exist, but if it does I do not own it and whatever else I could be accused for)on vampires. So far, he had come up with only some flicks that only Beast Boy could watch. And, for once Beast Boy perched himself quietly at one of the tables and pondered as Starfire sat down plate after plate of food ( which was continually getting more and more underdone). He sat licking his own abnormally long, sharp, fangs; still staring off silently. When he got up and left the room, no one took any notice. He went strait to the locked and bolted laundry room door.  
  
Something brushed against her leg in the darkness, normally this wouldn't of occurred, but she shrieked in surprise. A hand clapped over her mouth. She was surprised at this persons daring. In the dark she made out to bright, green eyes. Nervously, she realized that this was the bat- boy that she had mistaken for a vampire. But judging by his green tinted skin, he most certainly wasn't. Her eyes widened. Then how could he have changed to bat? Tons o questions soared through her mind a match was struck and a small candle lit by the green person. She flinched slightly, but the light was fairly harmless after a second or two. Beast Boy looked at her and at the candle, worried and concerned for a second, his grip on her mouth tightened a bit.  
  
"You have to be quiet, I shouldn't of come in here, but I felt bad leaving you alone." he said with a gloved hand still covering her mouth. But she wouldn't of yelled out or even said anything for now. His daring to even come in here and speak so normally left her speechless anyway.  
  
"My name is Beast Boy, and right now, we've taken you to our tower. Were the Teen Titans, and we all live here together and work to fight crime and.stuff" he answered he blank look, but he felt a little better when she nodded.  
  
"Will you promise to be as quiet as I am if I un-cover your mouth?" she could tell that he was really hoping her response would be a "yes" of some kind.  
  
She nodded silently.  
  
He lifted the weight from his hand and moved it away, lightly touching her neck as he passed by and then jerking his hand quickly away, making both of them flinch. But he sat there cool and confortable, waiting for her to say something, anything as she inched away, still very frightened by the whole ordeal.  
  
Finally, in a clear, cute and timid voice she mumbled, "Your not, a vampire?"  
  
Beast Boy's eyes widened and he started scooting backwards away from her.  
  
"No, no, I'm not going to bite you! I. I meant that. I thought you were one, and you were a bat.but." her voice was still scared and he face confused.  
  
"I'm sorry," Beast Boy replied. He seemed to of offended her because now small tears brimmed at her eyes as she fiddled hopelessly with her binding.  
  
He inched closer and sat right next to her when a tear ran down her cheek, and the candle blew out. 


	3. saving katie

Finally,  
  
"Where is Beast Boy?" asked Raven as she was snapped back into reality by a loud groan from Cyborg.  
  
He snapped close the lid covering the small screen on his arm and sighed again. He must have been unsuccessful in his search for something on vampires. Robin rose and eyebrow and shook his head answering Raven's question.  
  
Beast Boy walked in. He had something in his hands, and Starfire noticed it, but didn't say anything, she just glanced at Robin who had plopped down on the couch and put his head in his hands. Beast Boy approached the couch area slowly, turning what he had in his hands over and over.  
  
"What is that?" asked Raven, inclining her head towards Beast Boys hands then glancing to his face.  
  
"I thought that we. should let that vampire out," he stated quietly avoiding eye contact with anyone. He held up a hand and from his index finger hung a leather strap, leading to a chain link muzzle. Cyborg raised his eye brows and then shook his head slightly, glancing around at the expressions of the other titans; he then began to nod in agreement.  
  
"We should let her out, what do you think Robin?" asked Starfire sitting on the back of the couch behind Robin. He didn't acknowledge her but finally got up and snatched the muzzle from Beast Boy. Robin looked at it still deep in thought, Beast Boy raised his hand to take it back but Robin turned and made way to the laundry room. Beast Boy almost said something, but he closed his mouth again, he didn't want anyone to know he had talked to her. So he just walked to the wall and pushed a few buttons until most of the lights flickered out.  
  
"Setting the mood, Beast Boy?" asked Cyborg as he looked around again.  
  
"No, the light is painful to vampires," stated Raven, a little surprised at Beast Boy apparent knowledge.  
  
From around the corner came Robin, bravely towing the pale girl behind him. The muzzle hung loosely around her face, chain links crossing over her closed, trembling lips. The other teens withdrew a little, but the petit blonde seemed harmless, she still appeared very stricken. Raven's eyes glowed and alien black and she was pulled from behind Robin to the center of the lounge area.  
  
Surprisingly, Starfire was the first to address her.  
  
"Are you o.k.?" she asked timidly. The vampires pale red eyes looked at her, seemingly not understanding. Cyborg took the hint.  
  
"Do you not speak any English?" Cyborg piped up hopefully. Her head jerked in his direction, eyes still wide, questioning.  
  
Beast Boy opened his mouth this time, remembering that he had left her in the room alone after some talking about how he was going to try and get her out. He had a strange sympathy for her. Before he said anything Raven's voice asked,  
  
"What is your name?" she asked, hoping for some form of understanding. The vampire dropped her chin and looked sadly to the floor. She was completely helpless, but she understood every word they said, but didn't know how to address her captors. So she remained silent.  
  
"What is your name?" re-asked Beast Boy, he remembered that she had yet to of told him that in the darkness of the laundry room.  
  
She looked up and at Beast Boy, and her expression lightened slightly. She mouthed something, but not a sound came from her.  
  
The rest of the titans were so surprised that of all people to answer she chose Beast Boy that they didn't hear him ask quietly, "What?"  
  
"Katie." she looked blankly at Beast Boy who had stepped forward, accepting role as interpreter. The muzzle slipped off and dangled around her neck, everyone flinched and was almost out of their seats either ready to pounce to run away, fast. But Beast Boy calmly grabbed the muzzle and made to put it back over her mouth, but slipped it off over her head. Her tied pigtail flicked as the strap rolled over them.  
  
"She won't hurt us." said Beast Boy not taking his eyes off her now even more lightening expression.  
  
Raven pounced, knocking Beast Boy to the floor and snapping him out of his daze. Katie jumped back, shaking like a tiny dog.  
  
"You can't trust her!" Raven shouted as the remaining lights flickered, and Robin came and pulled Raven and Beast Boy to their feet. Beast Boy made way to get to Katie who had collapsed to her knees, Robin pushed Raven away from Beast Boy mumbling something to her. Starfire noticed this and began to trail Robin, trying to get in between them until Robin curtly told her to back off. She went and pouted on the couch. And as this was happening Cyborg was pulling Beast Boy away from Katie who was sobbing.  
  
All was hysteria, Robin trying to keep Raven from attacking the crumpled and crying Katie (he had no idea what Raven was thinking) , Beast Boy now taking swings at Cyborg trying to get back to Katie as Cyborg continued pulling him away from the dangerous vampire, and Starfire pouting on the couch about Robin.  
  
"Let- me- talk- to her!" grunted Beast Boy in between swats at Cyborg. "No! The muzzle is off you idiot! No telling what she'll do!" yelled Cyborg trying to dodge Beast Boys swings at the same time trying to hold on to him and keep him from getting back to Katie.  
  
"Raven! Stop!" Robin had both hands on Raven's shoulders, trying to keep her away from the horror stricken vampire too. For some reason she must of really feared this vampire chick, only that could make her lose this much control. As she flailed around in his arms the lights continued to flicker and spark as the blender, toaster, and other kitchen appliances went nuts.  
  
Starfire looked from Robin to Raven, her eyes glowed an envious green and she cocked back her head and wailed.  
  
A fairly soft shout from the floor silenced everyone.  
  
"Why do you fear me?! I wish nothing more than to leave this prison! You are not the ones tied up and wanting to be free! I mean no harm to anyone! You are more harmful than me!" Katie shakily gasped. Cyborg loosened his grip on Beast Boy, and with a sharp wack in the stomach, he let go. Beast Boy rushed towards the horror stricken Katie. She had never seen anything like this before, and he was very worried because his animal changing powers had clearly freaked her out when he had revealed them to her in the laundry room. Beast Boy landed and crouched next to her and put a comforting arm around her as the lights flickered on by Raven's alien powers.  
  
"AHhh!" she squealed, clamping her eyes tight now fighting with her binding, struggling to cover her eyes.  
  
"Ha!" Raven exclaimed as everyone else blinked in the new light as Katie continued to screech. Starfire stopped crying as Robin released Raven, and stared at Katie whose yells became quieter and quieter. Cyborg stared too and covered his mouth.  
  
In the intense, blinding pain, Katie felt the now familiar gloved hand move from her shoulder to over her eyes and nose. Though her energy was now gone and the pain persisted everywhere the Beast Boy was struggling to cover with himself was still burning, but she was grateful for his efforts.  
  
"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HER!" he demanded at Raven who was staring wide eyed.  
  
"STOP IT NOW!!" he begged again as Katie fell limp underneath his arms.  
  
The lights all popped and left the teen titans in complete darkness. A heart stopping shattering sound of glass came from the darkness. Starfire lit her hands to reveal the picture window shattered, Beast Boy and Katie missing. 


	4. broken curse♥

"You should go and coordinate the search, Starfire?" Robin then asked at her haughty look that she shot him.  
  
"How am I to coordinate the search if you don't feel like using ear pieces, and you don't want me to stay here?'' she protested. She understood that Robin didn't want her in the tower for now, and she was trying her best not to let it show. But her crossed arms and inclined eyebrows told everyone else that she knew what Robin wanted.  
  
"It doesn't matter, Starfire. What we need to do is find Beast Boy. he's out there with god knows what." Cyborg said motioning to Starfire to come with him. He took Robin's hint as well. Her eyes glowed green, but after a look of pure loathing at Raven, she turned to follow Cyborg and stalked off.  
  
"Why did you want her out so badly?" Raven asked Robin, still taken a little aback by Starfire's actions. But she knew why Robin wanted everyone out, but had it truly been that obvious that Starfire was to notice? She struggled internally to hold back her feelings for Robin.  
  
"We need to find Beast Boy, I am aware that he could be in danger." Robin said taking Raven and setting her down across him at the table.  
  
"But I need to know why you went so crazy first," Robin said very seriously, maybe Raven had guessed wrong about his intentions for getting the tower to themselves.  
  
Raven rolled her eyes. Robin kept staring at her, honestly awaiting her reply. The truth was she really wasn't sure what had come over her. She had known that Beast Boy had been after her for a while, and this was the first time she admitted it to herself. And tonight he had finally acted, well, normal. His usual, joke telling, stupid-ish self hadn't shown tonight. He had been really concerned about that damn vampire, and he was going to fight Cyborg for her too. This brave/ sensitive side to Beast Boy was very attractive, but he hadn't shown it to her. He had shown it to some whor-  
  
"Raven?" Robin asked quietly.  
  
And now, she realized too, Robin. He had never really shown her any feelings, and neither did she. His amount of focus was amazing, and so was hers. She liked nothing more than to shut herself into her room, when Robin had something on his mind, so did he.  
  
"Ok, well, never mind. I just wanted to know if you sensed something there." Robin broke away, but Raven could tell he knew what had happened.  
  
"Well the important thing is that we find them now, that vamp is dangerous," Raven re-instated.  
  
"Wait, that's not true," Robin said changing back to a different subject.  
  
"Just to let you know, I thought that was really cruel what you did," Robin did seem sort of angry. "She was crying, ok? When I went into that room to get her she freaked. She must have been chased around or something, but something's happened to her that we don't know about. And right now Beast Boy is out there with an injured vampire. He doesn't know what he's doing, your right!" he acknowledged her eyes rolling again.  
  
"But neither do we," Robin said fiercely and going out the door with Raven close behind.  
  
"It'll be ok," Beast Boy said gently to Katie. Her head was still spinning, but wherever he had taken her, thankfully it was dark, so soon she'd feel better.  
  
She remembered being questioned. Yes, that was still there. Then the muzzle slipped off, and everyone freaked out, except Beast Boy. Then the dark one was angered, and the masked man who had taken her from her first prison started arguing. Yes, that did happen too. The silver man took Beast Boy, and Beast Boy didn't want to. I can't remember. I can't remember. The green eyed one cried. The light. The light. It still hurt. Beast Boy came to her side and tried to shield the light. Then broke the window and took me away. Beast Boy wanted to return to me. He didn't want the silver man to take him, and leave me alone. Beast Boy didn't fear me.  
  
"Are you going to be all right now?" Beast Boy was coming into view. He had taken her to the park.  
  
"Thank you." Katie began to say, but she wanted to say more.  
  
"What for?" asked Beast Boy, looking into her eyes fearlessly.  
  
"For trusting me." She sat up in the grass with him sitting next to her. His eyes glanced down her. She knew he was checking to see if she was ok. She pulled him into a hug. He didn't flinch, or draw away, he accepted her fully. She was relieved to feel him hug back. Finally, in all her years of searching, she had found someone who trusted her. She began to think of what would happen now, now that the right person had come found her. But his embrace was still there. so she focused his warm love and alive heart beat.  
  
When she was finally ready to let go, she tenderly nudged him. But he didn't let go.  
  
"Do you trust me, Katie the vampire?" He asked hopefully.  
  
She clamped her eyes shut, but a tear still rolled down. She nodded vigorously, lost for words. His warm hand found the back of her head and slowed it to a stop.  
  
"Good" he whispered lightly in her ear. At that moment the changeling morphed into a green bat, seconds later Katie did too. They played together in the moonlight of the park. Until. Cyborg and Robin came running, Raven and Starfire soared closely behind them.  
  
Beast Boy changed back to a human and watched Katie in her bat form soar into a nearby tree.  
  
"Where is she? Where is that vampire? Are you ok Beast Boy?!" were questions they all asked. The sun was close to rising, and Beast Boy wasn't sure what to do. He ran towards them as over the ocean a beam of the sun's light began to appear. He couldn't hide her anymore, for she had fallen out of the tree. The other titans stopped in their tracks, looking from Beast Boy to the fallen vampire. He looked at them all, and their looks dared him to turn around. Beast Boy turned around and ran towards Katie.  
  
"Beast Boy," she moaned and he came to kneel beside her. He made a move to help her up, but she resisted.  
  
"Thank you, you trusted me. For 3 centuries I've waited for someone like you to find me," she grew weaker in his arms, he wondered what he could do about the rising sun. He didn't understand, but continued to listen to her fading voice.  
  
"I've been a vampire this long, a curse, made me this way. It could only be broken by- someone who trusted, and you. trusted me, and I am free." in his arms she felt lighter and lighter, her appearance faded too. She was melting away in his arms, the last thing he felt of her were her cold lips pressing against his. At the last moment they became full and warm, then she was gone.  
  
The sun had fully risen above the watery horizon. They had been up all night. Beast Boy stood up, looking where Katie had once laid. The titans stared at him, finally he took a backwards step away from the spot. A ruby red jewel lay glinting in the morning sun. Beast Boy picked it up and put into his pocket. Only when he and the rest of the titans had returned silently to the tower did he realize what the jewel was, it was the two each they cried at that last moment. together. 


	5. the newspaper and the emerald

Beast Boy sat on the floor in front of the couch. He looked out the window into the beautiful morning. The cool light flooded in through the now fixed window. All was quiet, and Beast Boy couldn't of hoped for more. It was now 6am, and he hadn't gotten any sleep all night.  
  
At about 10 they had been searching in the park for the blaster piece. That's when he first met her. But now the seemingly endless night had ended, and Beast Boy wished and wondered. In his hand glinted the blood red jewel he had recovered from the scene. He wasn't sure what had happened. Some kind of curse, and he had broken it. Great?  
  
In the peace of the morning, Robin came to the common room tousle haired and after only about an hour of sleep seemed very awake.  
  
"Hey, did you sleep at all after we got back this morning?" Robin asked walking into the kitchen in search of caffeine. Beast Boy's distant gaze didn't move. He hadn't slept, he came in and plopped down and had been sitting there since.  
  
"Wanna go for some breakfast, just us two guys?" proposed Robin. Beast Boy liked the idea of leaving the tower, he didn't want to be around when everyone else stirred. Robin had been the only one who didn't seem freaked by Katie, Beast Boy remembered. Beast Boy agreed.  
  
Robin was already dressed to go out, not quite decently, but not in his cape and duds anymore. In a white tee and confortable looking white with thin pale blue stripes running vertically he looked like he just climbed out of bed. Beast Boy silently ran upstairs and slipped on a similar out fit. Sporting dark navy blue cotton boxer pants and a black tee shirt, Beast Boy was ready to go.  
  
They arrived later to a quiet looking bagel place that was fairly empty. Beast Boy was glad that on the way there Robin hadn't spoken, he didn't feel like being pressed with questions. Robin ordered first, some kind off coffee and some crazy looking toast. Beast Boy ordered some herbal tea and tomato and spinach bagel; again he was glad that Robin made now comment.  
  
A few minutes later they plopped down into a table. Beast Boy threw his basket with the bagel and condiments carelessly on the table as Robin slapped down a copy of the news paper and diverted his attention to doctoring his coffee. Beast Boy glanced down at the paper as he fumbled with a package of dairy-free cream cheese. Robin looked at the paper to and picked it back up coffee in one hand and flicked his wrist unkrinkling the paper so he could read it. Beast Boy grabbed the paper with a crisp crunch and began to tug it away from Robin.  
  
"What the-?" Robin stammered juggling the coffee as Beast Boy wrenched the wrinkled paper from him. Beast Boy slammed a hand on the table and shot out of his seat bumping the table causing the surprised Robin to spill more coffee.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was on the front page. A picture of a smiling girl under the bold headline Missing Girl- Finally reunited with overjoyed family. Following the picture was a full article on the return of this girl. A few smaller photographs pictured the girl and her family outside what was apparently her house. Underneath it the address. Such a happy story. Even happier was the returned girl.  
  
On the front page was a beautiful picture of Katie. ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Beast Boy was out the door of the bagel place. Robin remained inside sopping up his mess of coffee. Beast Boy found himself running down the streets, glancing from the paper to street signs and back to the paper again. He couldn't believe it.  
  
He ran up to the house pictured, ran up the steps up past the porch and to the front door. He lifted the knocker.  
  
"Beast Boy," said a calm, questioning voice from behind him. He whirled around to a small, blonde girl in the process of rising from where she was seated on a deep red bench swing.  
  
It was Katie. She grinned at the startled Beast Boy who was apparently lost for words. Her teeth were straight and white just as before, but not vampires' teeth, plus she was out in the morning light. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the red jewel he had put in there. He lifted it and showed it to her and it glinted in the sun. She smiled and flipped back her golden hair, revealing a two silver chains, one of them had a handsome green emerald clasped to it.  
  
"It represents the broken spell," she whispered as she removed one chain, taking the red gem from Beast Boy palm and attaching it to the chain then looping it over his head and around his neck.  
  
"That's the tear I shed," she began then indicated toward the one that hung around her neck. "And" but Beast Boy cut her off.  
  
"That's the one I left for you," he said pulling her close to him. He understood perfectly now. She needed to find someone that trusted her, breaking this curse and returning her to a human again.  
  
They stood together on her new porch for quite some time. Happier than ever. Finally, Beast Boy went in for a kiss. Her lips were full and warm, just as he had last experienced it. Her heart also beat lively and quick as it hadn't in at least 300, long years, waiting for someone right to find her. . .  
  
~*This is dedicated to a friend of mine who encouraged me and maybe believes in MidLight too*~ 


End file.
